A Collection Of Poems I Wrote For You
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: Raven writes a book of 100 poems about her feelings and her love, Beast Boy. Poems are bad but please read it. Lots of reviews please!
1. His Smile

**His Smile**

His smile is the only thing keeping me together,

His laugh is the only thing making me hold on.

His touch thrills me every time it happens.

His jokes, although rubbish, I cherish.

He is the person I love.

And his smile is the only thing keeping me together.


	2. I Am Rachel And I Am Alone

**I Am Rachel And I Am Alone**

I am Rachel and I am alone.

But you are Garfield and you are not.

You have friends and I don't.

You have fun and I don't.

You have life and I don't.

All I want is you,

But I was too stupid to realise when I had the chance.

Now you have Terra.

I am Rachel and I am alone.


	3. All I Could Think About Was You

**(AN: the words 'I thought no one could save me/I prepared myself to die' are from the Bella Cullen Project's Rosy.)**

**All I Could Think About Was You**

I was a portal,

My father planned my demise.

And all I could think about was you.

I thought no one could save me,

I prepared myself to die.

And then there was you.

I was dying,

But I didn't care.

Because all I care about is you.


	4. I'm Sorry

(A/N: This is set in The End, just before Raven becomes the portal)

**I'm Sorry**

I'm sorry for blaming you.

I'm sorry for all the things I couldn't do.

I'm sorry for hurting you.

I'm sorry for being such a grumpy cow.

I'm sorry for leaving you.

But it's what Father wants me to do.


	5. A Cutter And A Windsurfer

**A Cutter And A Windsurfer**

If we were human,

What do you think we'd be?

I would be a cutter, an emo, a freak,

And you would be a windsurfer, popular, accepted.

And those people don't mix.

That's why. Beast Boy, don't you see.

A cutter and a windsurfer are never meant to be.


	6. Purple and Green

**Purple and Green**

I love you, you know that.

And you love me, I know that.

But there are so many reasons we can't be together.

Purple and green clash.

I don't know about you, but if you died,

I would cease to be.

I would become a shadow, lurking in the dark.

Purple and green clash.

You belong with Terra,

A fun, vibrant girl like you, you suit.

Plus, we could never be together.

As purple and green clash.


	7. Bleeding

**Bleeding**

I know you can't see but don't you know

I am bleeding when I'm around you?

I am so close but so far and that fact

starts my bleeding.

Emotionally, physically,

I am still bleeding.

And I'll never stop bleeding

until you love me too.


	8. Emotions

**Emotions**

My emotions are going crazy for you.

Love wants me to be with you.

Lust wants me to love you.

Brave wants me to ask you out.

Happy wants me to enjoy your jokes.

Sad wants me to distance myself from you.

Intelligence wants you to realise what's happening to me.

And I don't know what to do.


	9. Confusing

**Confusing**

You're upsetting,

You're annoying,

You're incredible,

You're confusing.

What are you doing to me?

Confusing me beyond belief.

Happy one minute, grumpy the next.

You're so confusing.

Making me love you, then hate you.

I don't think I'm the only one who's confused.


	10. Broken

**Broken**

Can't you see Gar?

I'm broken,

In pieces,

But slowly,

You're rebuilding me.

I was a shell,

Not really me.

Until you started,

Rebuilding me.

Can't you see Gar?

I'm not broken, anymore.

* * *

**(A/N: Woot! Chapter 10 is finally up! Now only another 90 to go. Oh.)**


	11. Reprise Of A Cutter And A Windsurfer

**Love Or Reprise Of A Cutter And A Windsurfer**

Love can be many things.

It can be happiness, sadness, anger or pain.

But there's nothing compared to how I love you.

I love you so much I am part of you.

Now, I know I'm not a good lover,

But I do not I'll be happy,

If you loved someone else.

For a cutter and a windsurfer are not meant to be.


	12. Our Kids

**Our Kids**

Have you ever wondered about our kids?

They'd be green, with purple hair or eyes.

They'd clash with themselves.

I wonder what they'd be like: sweet and jokey or miserable and antisocial?

What would we call them?

Madeline, Julia, Owen or Martin?

Of course, this would never happen.

Because purple and green kids, it'll be silly.

And we can never be together.

So, it's silly, I know.

To dream of something I can't have.

But dreaming never hurt anybody.


	13. Suicide

**Suicide**

If you commit suicide,

What would happen to me?

Would I cease to exist?

Would I shrivel up and die?

Would I become a living ghost?

Would I see your ghost?

In all honesty, I'll probably just die.

If I commit suicide,

What would happen to you?

I hope you would find a new love.

You deserve one.

I never deserved you.

And that's why, I'm afraid.

I've committed suicide.


	14. I want You, I Need You, I Love You

**I Want You, I Need You, I Love You**

I screamed silently in my sleep,  
About how much I need you.  
We were married in my dream,  
But then you left me.  
So I was on the floor crying,  
I want you, I need you, I love you.

I woke up startled,  
Needed to see you.  
Ran to the living room,  
But you weren't there.  
So I was on the floor crying,  
I want you, I need you, I love you.

I fell asleep fitfully,  
Woke up, you were there.  
Told you I loved you,  
You just walked away.  
So I was on the floor crying,  
I want you, I need you, I love you.


	15. Falling

**Falling**

I was just falling,  
Into a deep dark hole of despair,  
I was just falling,  
Thinking I would never get out of there.  
I was just falling,  
Until I saw your angel light.  
I was just falling,  
But now you're within my sight.


	16. You Were There

**You Were There**

When I was alone,  
You were there.  
When I was close to suicide,  
You were there.  
When I retreated into myself,  
You were there.  
When I was hated by everyone,  
You were there.  
When hope was gone and depression reigned,  
You were there.  
When I needed saving.


	17. Romeo Juliet

**Romeo + Juliet**

You're my Romeo,  
I'm your Juliet.  
Our love was pre-determined.  
We were meant to be.  
We'll break the story.  
End tradition.  
No hesitation.  
We're Cathy and Heathcliff.  
Lizzy and Darcy.  
Romeo and Juliet.


	18. The Ballad Of Rachel And Garfield

**The Ballad Of Rachel And Garfield**

Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan,  
The Goth and the jock.  
She was voted Most Likely To Die Alone.  
He was the Prom King.  
Pure coincidence.  
Bumped into each other by accident.  
Love at first sight.  
They grew closer s time drew on.  
They weren't accepted.  
They became outcasts, social hermits.  
Gar's heart broke while Rachel's soared.  
In the end they couldn't take the pressure.  
Their hearts broke.  
But time heals all wounds.


	19. Irritating

**Irritating**

You're so irritating,  
Infuriating,  
Annoying,  
Arrogant.  
So why do I love you?  
Why do you make me love an  
Irritating,  
Infuriating,  
Annoying,  
Arrogant,  
Jerk like you?  
I'm not suited to someone like you.  
But now I'm stuck with an  
Irritating,  
Infuriating,  
Annoying,  
Arrogant,  
Guy like you.


	20. A Blip In Time

**A Blip In Time**

I fell through a blip in time,  
In a former life.  
I found you,  
In a former life.  
Cause our souls match,  
We're meant to be.

You fell through a blip in time,  
In a former life.  
You found me,  
In a former life.  
'Cause we're one.  
Bonded.

Let's fall through the blip in time,  
In this life.  
We're found each other.  
Let's find our time.  
So now we're falling.  
Through our blip in time.


	21. Glow

**Glow**

You are the long-awaited glow,  
Through years of darkness.  
Sadly you'll never know,  
Your heart thawed me.

Fire meets ice.  
A gentle glow.  
Don't fade away.  
Don't leave me alone.

Your glow surrounds me.  
Warming me.  
Protecting me.  
Loving me.


	22. Green Skinned Guy

**Green Skinned Guy**

Hey, where did I go?  
That day, when the fires came.  
I'm just seven.  
I hurt you all, I'm so ashamed.  
I thought you were coming.  
But that person from the shadows-it was Robin.  
But I missed you.  
My green skinned guy.


	23. Angel In Disguise

**Angel In Disguise**

You look like the devil,  
Act like the devil,  
Smell like the devil,  
But in my eyes,  
You an angel in disguise.  
Don't try to fool me,  
You're an angel in disguise.


	24. I Had A Dream

**I Had A Dream**

I had a dream.  
It was about you and me.  
We were married, happily.  
Living in a house by the sea.

I had a dream.  
I loved you.  
Maybe you loved me too.  
But then out of the blue,

A girl came, she was about 15.  
With a baby in her arms, for you she was keen.  
That baby was green.  
She said to you, "Don't you remember? I'm Christine,"

I had a dream.  
It was about you and me.  
We were married, unhappily.  
Because you didn't love me.


End file.
